Chasing After Robins
by janahjean
Summary: how the robins individually chased after each justice league. chapter 1- dicks pov chapter 2-jason chapter 3-tim chapter 4-damian. no slash. unbeta. same world as dreaming of PLETE
1. prologue

Chasing after robins

An: An offshoot of the dreaming of u's ficlet.

Also why do i have a feeling the title seemed to come from another stories? Oh well.

Dont owe the characters. Dc does.

Prologue:

" Well?" Dick demanded eagerly as soon as Batman open the door of the tumbler.

Batman allow a minute to feel betrayed as he look at his kids. Dick was wearing a Superman tshirt over his robin costume. Jason was wearing a flash mask over his face. Damian was comfortaly wrap with a green lantern blanket and for some reason tim was wearing a tiara and a wig.

"I said no!" He growl ignoring the sudden eruption of shouts and complains from his kids.

The robins chattered at him and between themselves as they lag behind him while making their way from the cave to the kitchen. Somehow in between the two places the five boys change from their uniform to their civvies.

"Why not Bruce?!" Jason demanded with both hands flat on the table. He broke the silence that perpetuated the kitchen that happens in mutual agreement as soon as they came in and after Alfred serve them their midnight snacks.

Jason had this way of lifting his chin that reminds alfred of bruce.

"Stubborn," Alfred thought as he swallowed a smile.

Bruce growled on his cup of milk. "I don't trust them." With that he carry his cup and left for his bed.

"Alfred we will clean the kitchen after we are done so why dont you go to bed early?" Dick offer the butler a smile.

Alfred nodded and he turn away from the chewing and grumbling that is goin on.

Damian who was yawning, might have stop yawning then and there if his brothers mention how cute he is while doing so. Gone is the usual pug face of scorn instead his sleepy blue eyes are suddenly emphasize by this thick black lashes. Jason was trying to push the youngest from leaning on his shoulder. Jason was very vocal in his irritation.

Tim was muttering by himself while furiously writing the pros and cons of having batman joined the justice league on a piece of paper.

"Guys guys!" Dick jumped up and down to catch their attention. Damian rub his eyes and glare at Dick.

"I have an idea." He motion them to huddle closer and the boys comply.

After two weeks...

Dick and damian are giggling and hugging their respective backpack with pride. Although the color varies - dick have the blue one, damian have the orange- the cool robin design were similar. Dick was prancing about while damian rub his cheek on the bag.

Tim who was sitting on the table ignore the two while he carefully put a checkmark on his packing list the things he carefully put on his futuristic looking, military grade backpack.

Jason had retie his burlap sack for the fifth time before he routinely smack tim's back with his bag and giggling occassionally. Tim remain oblivious.

On an unknown signal the four stop and gather in a circle. They look at each other.

"For papa!" Dick said as he stretch his hand forward.

"For robins!" Jason added as he lay a hand on top of Dick's.

"For justice league!" Tim piped in.

"For a new sword!" Damian added.

"..." The three oldest look temporarily confuse before they give a what the hell shrug.

They synchronize their watches and happily, scornfully, thoughtfully and grimly went their way for their mission.


	2. Chapter 1: dick pov

Chapter 1:

Dick thinks he had the easiest job as he left his brothers and he hopped into the r-cycle and made his way to metropolis. And considering he have to face head on with his assignment- superman, one might say, he better have the balls to go thru supporting his statement. And since he is a son of batman, dick pretty much have big balls.

Clark kent sleepily made his way back to his apartment after a very busy day juggling between his assignment at work and as superman. He yawn as he remove his coat and put it on the back of the door and -

"Christ on a biscuit!" He jump when his lampshade turn on and out from the shadow a 13 year old kid appeared.

Clark blink and blink yet again at the apparition before him. How this colorfully dress kid manage to blend in the shadow amaze him.

Dick giddy to finally see his idol perform a cartwheel before he breathlessly shove a paper and pen on clark.

"Superman! Can i haz an autograph please!" He said.

Clark who was keeping his hero identity a secret for how long, couldnt school his expression to hide his dismay.

That night...

Dick first made sure that clark was fully asleep before he grab his knapsack and then spread the content on the bed which clark insisted he use. Clark sleep on the couch in the living room. Picking up his pen and notebook, dick carefully write the beginning of a list why batman should trust superman.

It write:

made me say my prayer before i go to bed

The next day...

"Good morning!" Dick chirp as he cartwheel his way to clark.

Clark who haven't fall asleep very well judging by the magnitude of his eyebags manage to -with alarm and quick reflex- catch the stranger after he flip jump cartwheel straight into clark's arms.

"I made us breakfast!" Dick announce after clark tried to use his x ray to peer under dick's domino mask before clark grumble and let go. Clark feel like the kid knew what he is trying to do and was smirking.

Dick hop and hop towards the kitchen with clark following him.

Clark was beginning to be back on his perky, happy self as the day gradually moves on. He demolished his toast while reading the newspaper at the same time.

Dick carefully added another glass of milk to his cereal and exclaimed how fresh the milk taste like.

Clark look offended. "Of course its fresh. I got it all the way from ma's."

He is not surprised when the boy seemed to know about Smallville.

Dick was cackling with joy later as Superman held him as they flew across the city towards Smallville. He almost forgive Clark for refusing his request for patrolling Metro city. Flying is great!

Dick was humming a superman jingle while pretending to fly with both arms extended over his head. He shriek with joy when clark couldn't resist but show off with a dangerous stunt.

"Kid why aren't you afraid?" Superman remark.

Dick snort. " Im not afraid to fly. also i trust you."

"Clark!" Martha finally hug her son as soon as the guy landed. She had been waiting for him after she receive his phone call earlier.

"Ma." Clark hug her a little hard. "This is Robin." He introduce the kid who suddenly seemed shy as Dick clutched Clark's cape.

Dick took a deep breathe before he took a step forward and extend his hand.

" good morning ma'am." He chirped.

"My aren't you a gentleman." Martha cooed as she shake his hand. "Arent you too young to be Superman's sidekick?" She tease.

"Im not his sidekick. Im already partner to someone else." Dick corrected.

"Why dont you go in first Robin. Ma and i am going to talk." Clark suggested.

Dick readjust his knapsack. "Okey." And went inside with a skip.

"What is going on?" Martha demanded as soon as the kid is gone.

Clark explain about getting an approval for a vacation at work and what little information he got from the kid.

They were interrupted when the door sprung open and this time Dick was grabbing another man's hand.

"I fell asleep." Jonathan was blushing furiously. "I woke up as a grandfather though." He joked.

Dick cackled.

######

"Can i help?" Dick was utterly fascinated watching Jona trying to fix whatever is wrong with the tractor in the barn.

Jonathan grunted his consent while lying down beneath the tractor and glare at all this wires and wassit. "Hand me the wrench kiddo."

Dick grab said wrench eagerly and join the old man under the tractor.

"Whats that called? And that? Man, this is as old as earth! We don't have this in the tumbler " dick babble.

Jonathan discover the only way to shut the kid up is to do a monologue. He was impress at how the kid seemed to listen carefully without growing bored.

After a very animated story involving a tractor and a couple of friends, john realize he was the only one laughing at the funny happenings that happen to him a decade ago.

He check robin and find the lad sleeping with mouth hanging open.

Jonathan's eye soften. "Off to bed with ya lil bird." He murmur as he cradled the small guy to his chest and they went back to the house.

###

Dick was swallowing martha's apple pie as if he was starving. "This is like one of the best day ever!" He gushed before he look at Clark and challenge him to a fork fencing.

Jonathan was laughing at Clark's growing dismay especially since the kid seemed to disarm him with no problem.

"I love your pie grandma!" Dick declare as he hug the woman before he excuse himself and run for his bedroom.

"That kid was brought up well." Martha was truly impress.

##

To keep up the appearance that clark and superman were truly different people, superman continued to appear in metropolis. He just get back from one of his patrol and was inform that robin was in the barn by both his parents who were watching tv.

Clark was alarm when he heard banging coming from the barn. He float over the door and slip in but the banging stop. He was calling for robin as he float from one end to another.

Dick finally cant hold his laughter at how funny clark looks in his agitation. "Look up superman!"

Clark watch horrified when the kid fall several feet before he twist and turn mid air and landed with both feet firmly on the ground with arms raised.

'"Ta da!" He sang pretending to bow and blow kisses to an audience.

"That was dangerous!" Clark bark as he shook the boy in anger.

Dick seemed unimpress. "Watch this s-man!" He said as he turn on the holographic vid stored on his wrist computer. Clark was amaze both at the gadget and the three minute aerial stunt dick was doing on the vid.

"Come on help me setup a trapeze set here please?" Dick beg.

"Uh. Sure."

####

A month seemed to pass by quickly where during that time dick never failed to be helpful, polite and cheerful. He and jonathan exchange corny jokes and puns. He help martha in running errand and cleaning the house. His favorite part of the day though is when superman push him up towards the sky and he will perform flips and twist midair all the while shrieking in joy as he falls. Most if the time after he is done feeding the animals, he would practice his craft in the barn and then perform trapeze acts to relax and cool down.

To celebrate the end of the month and also the end of clark's vacation, that night robin announce that he is going to perform a circus act for them. Clark was cheerful as he tackle his dinner when suddenly the electricity turn off. Before clark could say he got this- a powerful beam of light came from the outside and freeze them.

"Uh-oh!" Dick tried desperately to fuse his living molecules to the chair he was sitting in.

The grown up look at him confused.

A growl from a megaphone came from the outside. "Superman come out!"

Superman gape at batman who look quite magnificent while standing on top of a hovering aircraft. He could sense batman's disapproval as he look at the four people awkwardly fidgeting near the door.

"Let go of my son!" Batman growl when he caught superman's hand on top of dick's shoulder.

Later...

The five were gathered in the living room with the electricity back on. Superman desperately wanted another kryptonite to pinch him just to make sure everything is not a dream. He watch as robin snuggle closer to batman's side as batman took a sip of chocolate and answer martha's inquisition patiently.

" he got his sunny disposition from me of course."

Dick was rolling on the floor with laughter at that. Superman just blink and blink again not understanding if batman actually just made a... joke?

Superman stare openly back and forth from the dark superman to the brightly colorful kid besides him. His parents are sitting opposite batman while he meanwhile hover beside them.

Batman feeling superman's gaze sigh. "What is it superman?"

"What is going on?"

"That id like to know as well." Batman growl as he stand up and grab Robin's hand. Seemed like the parent teacher conference is over.

Dick slumped.

"Ill explain things superman, once im done." Batman look thoughtfully at dick's unhappy expression for a minute before he look at superman. " in the mean time..." Batman throw a mobile at superman "keep this and wait for my call."

Later...

"How ever did that guy raised a nice boy?" Martha said as the three watch the aircraft disappear in the horizon.

Superman was more determined than ever to have batman in the justice league.

Fin

Next episode: jason todd

*evil laughter* mwah hahahah!


	3. Chapter 2- todd pov

Chapter 2: jason todd's pov

Jason lovingly brushed imaginary dust off his bike helmet before he tuck it like something precious close to his side. Unlike his brothers he decided to see if he can get away by using the main door of the manor as his exit. True, he might fail the mission before it even starts but Jason get a fix imagining how batman might kick him if the adult ever finds out. So, he wasn't even aware how swallow his breathing was until he reach the manor's main door and he sigh in relief loudly. Mentally sending good luck to his brothers he slipped into the night.

He have always been a street rat, and now as he stretch his wings, he decided to hitchhike his way to central city for his mission.

2 hours later...

With a tuck and a roll, jason jumped off the roof of the moving train right into the outskirt of central city. Note to self: it is cold getting a free ride on top of the train also, come to think of it, why did he stubbornly maintain such a cool yet painful poise when nobody will look at him at all on the train top anyway

He breathe the air of central city and realize how the smell completely differ from the smog and gloomy gotham city and shake off the wave of homesickness that kicks in unexpectedly.

With a light jog he began to move inwards. He got a hero to mess up with.

The first few days in central city had Jason not going anywhere at all near his target. Instead he walk in from one end of the city to another mentally mapping the area of alleys, dead ends and buildings. He also made his hq on the top floor of a building that was about to be demolish. He also start to steal hubcaps when he misses batman. Lol.

He also hang out with some street urchins where he listen for information about the crimeworld. He experimented on cigar and booze. He also-(quits rambling)

So anyway, Barry allen aka Flash locked the door of his house and -

"What!" He yelp outrage when suddenly he was pelted with a bucket of peas. It looks like someone have set a trap where as soon as the door opens, the shower of peas will activate. Barry looked around alarmed for a few minutes before he shrugged it as one time occurrence only and make his way for work.

Jason who was hiding behind a bush snicker. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he carefully mark his first line tally vs flash in his notebook.

He brushed his shorts as he stand up. He tap the "for sale" sign for good luck before he made his way inside the house facing barry's. He have to sleep his hangover first and afterwards he will live, eat and breathe for the mission.

Days were soon followed where barry in a civvies or as the superhero fell as a victim of a practical joke from an invisible opponent.

Jason cackled as he lay down his 14th trap. He look at his watch and would have impress his brothers when he with perfect mimicry scream like a damsel in distress "help! Help me!" He hide immediately to see the fun.

Jason was laughing hysterically while running away from the scene when he witness Flash slip,fall, slide and eventually hit the wall of a building after stepping into a puddle of oil. Jason was still snickering a few hours later as he rescue an old woman from being mugged.

###

Jason easily pick the lock of Barry's door one day. He was blushing when his stomach grumbled out loud. He is pretty confident though that Barry is going to be gone for a bit for justice league duty. He made his way towards the refrigerator and carefully made an omelette for breakfast. Afterwards he clean after his mess and left the place.

###

Jason throw marbles at the Flash when once again Jason manage to trap the guy in an alley. Flash was trying to reach the end of the concrete mix While shielding himself at the same time from the attack. Flash wonder why the world hate him so.

###

Jason was drowsy as he bask into the late morning sun like a cat in one of the rooftops. He heard a scream making him yank the one earbud from an ear to hear better. He heard another scream so he hurried with his grappling hook and jump honing to where he heard the sound.

Wally was taking it as a man as he allow the crowd of four teens to beat him up while desperately refusing not to let go of his knapsack. He curse himself for allowing them to caught and corner him in an alley and now he was trying to make himself even smaller while lying on the ground.

"What the beeep?!" An incredulous shout interrupted the beating.

"Get away from him you scumbags!" The intruder added.

Wally took a peek and his heart sank when he saw another kid at the far end of the alley.

The four teens look at each other and they totally dismiss Wally. "Make us fag!" Two step over the lying kid to face his rescuer.

The helmeted boy step closer to them and Wally sigh in relief that the boy had at least the presence of mind to compensate by bringing a baseball bat.

The teens decided to go for it and made the first move of attack. The kid made quick work on them before Wally belatedly realize he should have run earlier when he got the chance. What he did though is gape at the kid while Jason was pocketing the money from the four unconscious teenagers.

"Go home kid." Jason dismiss the kid. He stand up and slowly retreat from where he came from except...

Wally seeing that his rescuer will soon be gone, grab the baseball bat, stood up and yelled "wait!"

Jason pretended not to hear except in a blink of an eye it seemed like,Wally was beside him grabbing his tshirt making jason stop.

"You forgot this!" Wally said with a hopeful smile as he offer the bat.

Jason stare at the smaller kid. He studied the kid something about him seemed familiar.

Wally squirmed uncomfortably when the stranger ignore the baseball bat. He gulp when the boy seemed to have reach a decision and is now removing his helmet.

Wally couldn't hold his gasp of surprise to see another red haired dude like him. He was more surprised about the hair than the mask that covers the boy's eyes. Jason was smirking

"Uhmm..." Wally look forlorn and awkward especially when Jason look at his bag and then his face.

"Youre not from around here," jason concluded with a very strong sarcastic undertone of "unbelievable!"

Wally sigh unhappily before he hand both bat and a piece of paper to Jason.

Jason accepted both and he laugh as he read the very familiar address.

"Let me show you the way KID FLASH."

Wally paled but Jason didn't see because he was busy leaving a message with his brothers using an ear piece. " hey losers i caught me a mini justice league. Unbelievable right?" As he hurriedly move on.

Later...

Barry heard the doorbell ring but after falling thru many practical jokes he is now have some serious misgiving in answering it. He still couldnt get rid entirely the glitters that cover his living room during the latest prank. As he made his way he could hear that it seemed like two boys are arguing in front of his door and somehow one of the voice seemed familiar.

He open the door. "Uncle! Am i glad to see you!" Wally throw himself at his uncle.

"Come on in!" Barry smile as he throw the door wider. He was curious at the kid who followed after wally inside but made it less a priority because it could be wally's cousin judging by the hair.

"He knows Uncle. So its okey." Wally assured his uncle reading the nervous way Barry look at the stranger who had settle down on the couch as if he owns the place.

Barry sigh in relief before he bombarded his nephew with questions. "What are you doing here wally? Wheres your parents? Why didnt you call?"

Wally stammer about his parents arguing and how they finally decided its best for wally to spend his school break with his uncle. He thinks that they forgot to phone barry ahead though. Now that that is out of the way, he told Barry about the kid with him and explain his rescue.

Jason was fascinated with the fast way the two speedster were talking. He cleared his throat. "Well, im outta here!" He said when he got their attention, he stood up casually placing his bat behind his neck Like a punk.

"Uncle Barry uhm, i would like you to meet Robin." Wally introduce belatedly.

Barry take in the cocky grin, the black mask, the black sleeveless tshirt which have seen better days and the cargo pants with lots and lots of pockets and then, everything seemed to click in place.

"Why you lil-!" He snarl as he leap towards the brat.

Jason smirk at Barry's dawning realization.

"Dont!" Jason growl as he easily avoided the leap and then he run towards the door and freedom.

##

Jason was sitting cross-legged on the empty apartment building that he use right in the heart of the city and he was frowning while counting on his ammunition and food. He recheck it again before he check his ziplines and grappling hook carefully. It's getting dark and it's almost time for his patrol. He stand up and repocket his stuff quickly before he shoot the grappling hook at the opposite building and jump with a scream right off the broke window.

He wasnt aware that he save Flash that night when he distracted a gunman. To compensate for that mistake, his pranks against Flash worsen.

##

"You drool."

"Do not!" Wally was dismay to be defensive so early in the morning. He seemed unsurprise to see Jason in his room casually sitting on the window with his back at him. Just to be sure, wally discretely touch his face.

Jason snorted as he swing his legs while lovingly sharpening his batarang with a stone.

Wally quickly change his pajama to a red shirt and approach the window eagerly. "Im glad you decided to drop by!" He confess.

Jason ignore this.

Quick as a flash, Wally went downstair and is now chewing granola bars. "And why do you hate uncle so much?"

"Wow ! Where'd you get that?!" Wally squeal when he caught the bat shaped shuriken.

Jason carefully test the sharpness of the batarang with a finger before he pocketed the weapon. But seeing wally looking crestfallen, he took it out and handed it to him.

"Mine of course." He answer before he look at Wally with realization. "Hehehe. You actually thought i get that from batman?!" He laugh sarcastically.

"Well..."

"Batman is a myth flash boy." Jason informed the kid flatly.

Wally sigh unhappily as he hand the batarang back. "What's with the mask though? " He change the topic.

"What do you think?" Jason shot back.

"I think its stupid." Wally laugh at jason's face of outrage.

"And for that- i will not show you around!" Jason threaten.

"Robin!"

###

Jason growl as he kick his blanket away and shiver miserably from the cold. The floor is cold, the air is cold. He look at the sky by the window and was dismay seeing the moon. He stood up and look longingly at the house across the street. He long for his bed in the manor, he was visualizing his bed when a splendid idea hit him.

Several minutes later...wally's bedroom slide open and jason smirk at the totally oblivious wally. Jason use the nightvision of his mask and open the cabinet and impatiently dump extra blanket and pillows on the floor beside the bed. He slide carefully beside Wally and give the guy a kick that made wally fall out of bed still oblivious.

Jason rearrange the pillow and sigh happily.

Barry decided to wake up his nephew the following morning and almost trip at his nephew who somehow wound up closer to the door while still sleeping. Someone else occupy the bed. He made his way closer to the bed and look thoughtfully at the small punk who occupy it. He stare deep in thought before he left.

Barry roll his eyes later when he hear the loud whisper going on upstair. He hear wally complaining about why he is on the floor and jason tryin to hush him up. Wally fell silence for a brief minute before he was giggling when he realize how funny things are. Jason was soon giggling with him.

"Be quiet. Your uncle is not supposed to know i'm here." Jason was complaining.

###

Another time...

Barry decided to do laundry so he made his way in the basement where he keep the washing machine.

He stop when he saw the half naked brat looking lost while glaring at the machine.

"How do i make this work?!" The brat throw his arms and glare at barry as if it was his fault.

Barry thinks the flash theme boxer was stolen by the kid from wally. He sigh as he put the laundry basket down and approach the brat.

###

Barry and wally were arguing how awful the movie was when they made their way home from the mall. They were alarm to see their door slightly open.

They stare at jason who was scowling at them at the living room. The living room was dark except for the lampshade "I would like to apologize For my behaviour this month and i promise to pay for all the ruined tshirt uncle barry." He was practically spitting.

Barry and wally blink at the weird behaviour. "Are you okey robin?" Barry asked cautiously at the boy who for once look clean and well groomed.

"Im not!" Jason howled but before he could throw a tantrum.

"Im sorry for my boy, Flash and kid flash."a raspy growl came from the shadow and batman materialize to ground jason by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Holy cow batman!" Wally shriek before he fainted.

The three blink at the unconscious boy before they dismiss him.

Flash who thought batman is a myth was torn between shrieking like a fangirl to met the batman or be amazed that the batman have a kid. Or shouldn't he be scared? He gape at batman.

"Nice to meet you batman...sir..batman sir." He finally stammer as he extend his hand for a handshake.

Batman shake his hand quickly. Barry still seemed to be dazed so batman decided to preside over the conversation.

A few minutes later...

Both wally and barry watch as batman and robin were screaming at each other while they get inside the tumblr.

"Im going to miss him uncle." Wally confess when the automobile is gone.

"Mebbe you don't have to wally." Barry replied already thinking of annoying superman to have the Bats on the justice league

Fin


	4. Chapter 3- tim drake pov

Chapter 3: tim drake's pov

Here are the things tim have done when he somehow infiltrated the JL watchtower and remain incognito for 24 days:

1\. Accidentally burn a chemical lab room when he added a diff chemical on the concoction, plastic man was experimenting on. He was crawling as fast as he could on the ventilation shaft against the smoke that is behind him. He overhear plastic man's friends wrongly accusing plastic man for being careless.

2\. Fix the wiring at one of gold booster's device. Tim wait until gold booster quit for lunch before he drop from the ventilation shaft and mutter "idiot" after he compare the schematic on his cowl's computer and the one on the table. He corrected the problem Then left as quickly as he had come.

3\. Add money on the betting pool. Tim listen at the boisterous crowd right below him on the canteen area argue about the existence of batman which is a favorite bet. Tim sigh as he lie down on the ventilation shift and command his personal computer with the vibration of his throat. He had hack and sign up to the justice league betting pool website which is convenient for those who wanted to bet while not in the watchtower. He frown that the website admin doesnt even do research because "robin" is not even in the official list of justice league affiliate. Tim made a note to voice this concern the moment batman became a jl member. "Easiest money ever made" he thought as he sided that batman is real in the website.

4\. Protect the system from hackers. As soon as tim was done with placing his bet, he check the justice league computer and face palm when he saw that it was under attack. He crack his knuckles, cancel voice command and produce a virtual keyboard. He lie on his stomach."Youre going down" he hiss at his unknown enemy before he get to work.

5\. Catch up with his martial art and bo staff practice. Tim sang as he practice techniques and flips on the gym. He was smirking coz he manage to override the lock and now he have the room all by himself. Anybody who will try to open this particular room will not be successful and if they check the log it will be mark as under repair.

6\. Played against an alien from mars on a game of virtual chess and won. Bonus: learn new curses at the same time

7\. Claim a bedroom in the tower as his own- tim added some knicks and knacks on the room just across Diana's. He hope batman will be proud of his selection, not only is the room accessible to virtually any exit but its almost hidden at the same time. Which is...impossible unless youre batman.

8\. Gape at earth. Tim watch awestruck as he watch earth from space in one of the visitor's room in the tower. He touch the window reverently, his face was filled with boyish wonder.

9\. Had a hangover when he wasnt aware that the delicious drink hawkgirl had store in the communal ref was an alien beer.

10\. Made himself sick eating superman's apple pie, manhunter's oreos and basically everything on the ref.

11\. Experimented what he will look as he went thru the justice league wardrobe especially those of the gurl's. Heehee. (Actually im joking)

12\. Made variation of his red robin's outfit by adding new blings in it from the justice league wardrobe.

13\. Added new insight in the villains profile reports base on grunts and glare he got from batman when he pester the douchebag.

each heroes and made fun at their sleeping attire or lack thereof.

15\. Mapped and crawl thru every ventilation shaft.

16\. Missing home

The justice league was about to start the meeting when somehow the huge screen was interrupted by the face of batman.

"What the-" green lantern fell off his chair seeing the urban myth in person.

"Robin," the bats was growling at them, " get your ass in here. Dont make me come there and get you!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"How did you access our secure -"

"On the count of 10..." Batman ignore the grownups and now his voice travel thru the tower's intercom.

"...Five..."

The Justice league decided to be at the teleportation cite just to see if batman will appear as promise when...the ventilation window closes to the device fell which catch their attention followed by-

"Who the-" diana cried

"Quess that is the mysterios robin."

The boy dusted himself and stand up. The only thing that show them that he is human is this small smile on his lips while his eyes and even his hair was cover with a cowl.

"Im coming dad. Jeeshhhh." The boy grumble as he ignore the shock of the crowd and confidently made his way to his exit.

He had already sabotage the teleportation device and so he recite quickly a string of numbers and letters subvocally that will allow him to teleport in the batcave directly.

Batman was glaring at him. Jason and dick was laughing, eager to see batman giving tim a belt to his butt.

"Dont" tim said simply as he handed batman a thin deck of pictures.

Batman almost drool at several picture of diana. He locked gaze at the boy who had schooled his expression blankly.

"Alfred..." Bruce said without taking his eyes off his son. "Give this boy a raise in his allowance."

Batman was giggling like a schoolboy with a crush as he run upstair with the pics.

"I hate you " jason declare at tim before he run towards the batmobile and pout inside.

Dick just hug tim. "No place like home huh?"

Fin.


	5. Chapter 4 damians pov

Chapter 4: damian pov

Title: chasing after robins

(Part of dreaming of u's universe)

An: last chapter follows after this.

Damian wayne was hopping up and down in apolyptic rage when he open up his bag filled with clothes and find his intimidating clothes replace with animal theme onesies.

"Grayson!" He roared as he was so mad he bang his head repeatedly on the console of the bat submarine

A few days later...

Damian stood up from swimming thru the ocean and grin proudly as he took the first step into themyscira.

"Oh yeah oh yeah." He dance and strut and jump on the shore while still wearing the penguin theme wet suit of his scuba gear.

The group of female warrior who were hiding in a scrub exchange glances. "He is a cute penguin."

Damian was so euphoric he was grinning when he caught sight of the approaching women. "tt." He slide two escrima stick from the long sleeve of his penguin wings and challenge in a clear sweet voice. "I challenge the queen of this island for leadership."

"And that's why you cant be a queen on this island little robin" queen hippolyta said solemnly to the 8 year old kid who she somehow manipulate into sitting on her lap.

"He is cute!" She thought happily trying to reign in the smile before it could show up on her face.

The warriors who have captured the lil brat with a net earlier have dress the guy with hippolyta's fave animal (a Lion)theme costume. And now they are giving their queen jealous look for being able to held the boy without being slap or punch at by the kid.

Hippolyta seeing how close the boy was to crying if that wobbling of the lips is any indication, hastily added, " but i could make you a prince!"

Damian thought it over. He was already a prince of the league of the assasin, he is the son of batman...what harm could one more title do. " okey. Tt" He said unimpress.

Hippolyta clapped her hands in delight. "What a honest child."she thought "Come child." She coaxed, "i would like you to met your older sister"

Several broken bones later, damian emerge a victor in the playground when a group of kids gang up on him. "Oh hera! That kid is viscious!" Diana exclaimed in awe.

"I know right?" Artemis was elbowing her friend laughter in every thread of her voice.

##

Damian pretended to be bored the next day as he watch the ladies perform their group exercise in the yard.

Diana caught him but pretended not to. "Hey i need a sparring partner will you help me?"

##

On the third day, Damian lost his shit and burn all the clothes dick had stuff on his bag. Upset, the queen seek her seamstress and the royalty almost have an instant party as they tried fabric, armour, and jewelries to fit the prince. They giggle as they pass damian's drawing of what he wants to look like all around. They made sketches and have damian change clothes. Damian tolerate it with a scowl.

##

It was pretty much the entire inhabitant of the island was there as they watch a jet landed on their shore. It had been 9 days since robin have worm his way into their hearts and they think the newcomer must be related to the kid. Whether its good or not, they decided to be the judge.

Hippolyta, diana and damian was at the very front and all three look outstanding in their simple yet elegant attire surrounded by a battalion of helmeted, metal covered, spear wielding warrior-res.

The alien craft's door open with a hiss, and out from the darkness, a man in a dark grey suit with a cowl and a cape jump down and slowly approach them.

"That's batman." Diana stated with some misgiving considering that on her 5 months stay in the man's world, it was only on her 4th month that she had a fleeting interaction with batman. His intrusion on the justice league secured communication was both a lifesaver and upsetting, he give them sound tactical advise as they battle a group of meta criminals which lead them to a quicker victory and less damage however, batman told them also to stay away from gotham when the fight was close to the city's boundary.

This is going to be wonder woman's first encounter with the bat and as first impression goes, well, color her horny and scared. (Just ignore this paragraph please. It was written in a moment of weakness)

"Good evening your majesty." Batman low rasp did not indicate any hint of being nervous in having women with pms symptoms spearing him with their eyes and weapons (get it? Coz im goffik). His eyes flick over diana and his little boy. "I-"

Damian move. One moment he have both arms across his chest and then the next moment he was fly kicking the dark knight. "- that is for making me wait two weeks, FAther!"

Diana's jaw dropped.

The next day...

"What are you doing?" Hippolyta and diana wonder when after damian polish his breakfast he was carefully placing fruits, cheese and bread on a tray.

Damian look adorable with a frown of concentration between his eyebrow and his tongue sticking out.

He look up to them. " i am giving this to father. He will eat it as soon as he wakes up. In his behalf i would extend once again my regret that he wasn't able to have breakfast with us." He grab the tray with both hand after being satisfied with the arrangement. "But," He glare at them "I AM never sorry for not waking him up. He needs rest."

Hippolyta and Diana stare at each other as DAmian left.

Lunch time...

Diana was fussing over damian's meal before she was alerted by damian's shout of "father" to the presence of their new quest.

Batman affectionately squeeze damian's shoulder when the boy leap from his chair and run towards him

"Batman" diana stammer out and blush furiosly when she realize how stupid it was. "Of course its batman, are you expecting another male in the island?"But you cant blame her, batman just look that good.

"In the flesh" as a comeback, batman's reply is the dorkiest of the dorkiest. A blush also appear on his cheeks.

Fortunately, damian take one look of the casual wear his father was sporting and snort unimpress. "You look ridiculous Father." He eyed the grey tshirt that showcase his dad muscle form without looking crass and the generic blue jeans and sneakers. He look at a different cowl that cover batman's eyes,nose and hair which doesn't have the pointy ear.

Batman laugh broke the awkwardness and he motion for damian to seat down as he seat as well.

He look at diana and said "hello princess."

"The queen can't make it. She still havent finish her meeting that starts at 10." Diana reported after a brief tilt of her head at the batman's greeting.

"Okey."

Diana watch captivated at batman. Batman have this very small smile on his lips as he eat and listen at the same time at damian's report of his activities that morning. She watch on how he easily demolish the food while being comfortable and refined juggling the assorted spoons and knife and fork. She watch as batman help damian with the lobster and glare at the kid when said kid was about to play with the lobster's claw. Batman have nice clean hands.

"Youre drooling princess"

"I am not." Diana denied her voice calm and serene however as she stab her food with a knife she broke the plate which proves her irritation for being caught staring.

She later excuse herself for her royal task when she heard about damian's plan for his dad that afternoon.

The next day...

Diana ended up following the trail that leads to her favorite moping spot after

She had gone horseback riding. She stop when she spied the dynamic duo doing some synchronize exercise.

"Hi. What are you guys doin in here?" She asked wondering if she should leave them or stay and watch or...

Batman stop what he is doing but he signal damian to continue. He seat on the log and motion for diana to join him.

Damian was dress as simple as batman not the expensive metal warrior princely regal attire that he was now wearing all the time in the island two weeks prior.

"I didnt know you know (insert whatever the chinese do in the morning you know the one that looks bad ass as they do kung fu exercise in a yard with lots of people. I forgot the name)" diana remark impress.

Batman give her a look. Diana hastily slide away from batman's lap. He took a sip of water, corrected damian's posture before he shot back. "I didnt know that you know ****?"

Diana in defense explain that flash had dump his entire fave martial arts movies in her lap one day at the tower.

"Ah."

###

She unintentionally eavesdrop at batman's conversation when she heard a low chuckle that afternoon and she got curious what made batman laugh.

"Yeah old chum. I am having way too much fun here...yeah.." Batman's voice was light and carefree and daft which annoyed diana to no end as she continue to listen.

Batman sigh as he absentmindedly trace the mosaic of the window on a nook that he hide into when he decided to call lucius fox before he will be reported as missing. " im sorry." He pouted, sounding not sorry at all. " ..just take care of business will yah? ...i decided to stay for a few more days...man, you should see the women here..." Batman's voice drawl sexily. "Should i tell ya this one..."batman's voice slowly trail off as diana left him to his phone call.

"He is sooo fake." Diana thought followed by. "What was that all about?"

###

"Excuse me princess, son." Batman pluck an apple from damian's hand as he run towards them on the hallway on the 2nd floor.

Damian was sputtering indignantly but his dad already jump from the balcony towards the ground With recklessness and fearlessness and have disappear in the corner as soon as he landed.

"Did you see the male scum princess?" A group of women asked not a moment too soon clearly hot on batman's tail.

Both damian and diana who was leaning on the balcony rail shrugged. " that way." Diana pointed on the ground.

"Damn" artemis thought irritated. She turn to go but on impulse she hurriedly bent and hug damian cooing. "Hello prince robin."

Damian huff irritated. "Why did father agree with this nonsense?" He complain at diana once the mob was gone.

"Its tradition." Diana shot back as they continue their way towards the garden. " Beside i think secretly Batman like women chasing after him." She joke.

Damian snorted. He remember how dad hates being chase by women at parties. "So basically between two pm to 7 everyday he must try to avoid the women?"

"Wellll," diana open the little gate that leads to the rose garden. "The women dont mind if he fights back assuming that he won over his man's world of thinking that women needs protecting"

Damian thought about poison ivy, harley quinn, batgirl. "Clearly you don't know my Father."

###

"Oopps. Sorry." Diana blurted out that evening When she intruded clearly a father-son tradition. She just waltz into damian's room and Caught batman in his full batman regalia sitting on a chair beside damian's bed with an old leather book in hand.

Damian wiggle upward to seat and pat the bed. "Its okay we don't mind."

The bat still haven't recovered from gaping at diana's pajamas. She was wearing a flash theme pajamas. What the...

"Lemme guess flash give that to you?"

Diana give him an unimpress look. " i look great in red." She crawl and seat beside damian before she study the book at batman's hand and... "I didnt know you know ancient greek."

Damian turn to diana and answer for batman. "I don't like those children's bedtime story i think they're dumb. Father won't share his adventure defending the city. That is our compromise."

Diana spotted the bookshelf behind batman and her heart sank because those books are boring.

"Why are you here?" Batman growl.

"Dont be rude father." Damian scolded. "Aun diana always tuck me in to bed when you weren't here.

"And now its your turn to tuck us in bed." Diana joked.

Batman harrumphed as he reopen the ancient book and continue to drone on about pottery for BOTH children.

In a loud whisper, diana asked damian. "Does he know how to do voices?"

Damian laugh. "He is horrible in doing voices aunt."

Batman ignore their giggling.

Damian quickly sank into dreamland considering how batman made his voice as boring and as monotonous as possible.

"Night son." Batman murmur placing a kiss at damian's forehead.

He look at diana, a hint of a smirk in his lips while his voice rasp. "Would you like me to kiss you too princess?"

"Eeep."

####

For a guy who was paranoid about his identity diana didn't expect at all for batman's door to be unlocked. So she was surprised to actually caught batman unaware.

"Omg. His hair is black." She observe shock. " of course its black, robin's hair is black." Her thought process was fried.

"Son be a dear and give me a massage." Batman moan without moving at all from the bed. He was lying on his stomach with both hands stretch above his head, hanging by the end of the bed's rail.

Diana who was about to leave because she was looking for damian initially change her mind when a wicked idea came to her.

She move closer to the bed and gasp when she notice the speck of blood that soak thru the bandages that cover the batman's hand from knuckles to the elbow.

Batman freeze when he heard the gasp, he would have bolted except diana with her inhuman strength pin him on the bed. "Easy little bat." Diana hushed the guy with a small amount of amusement. My god, like pinning/mounting a butterfly/bat on a piece of wood. "I dont want to see your ugly mug in the morning. Why don't you relax and allow aunt diana to give you a massage?"

Batman force his body to relax. He was conscious all of a sudden about the scars adorning his back when diana gave another gasp.

"What are these?" Diana lightly trace one huge scar that cross batman's back.

Batman squeeze his eyes shut. " that was from a ninja." He answer tonelessly.

"And why this?" Diana lift bruce hand.

"He punches wall with those as practice." Damian's voice pipe in from the doorway. Diana motion him to come closer.

"Where have you been robin? I was looking for you earlier " diana told the kid.

"Playing." Damian answer. "Wanna know how dad have these scars?" He offer.

"Hello im right here" batman cut in annoyed.

Both ignore him as they talk about scars.

Batman was getting restless. "Woman i need that massage like 10 minutes ago."

In irritation, diana pinch a nerve that cause batman to yelp. "Men" diana grumbled.

Damian settle beside diana and impress her when he classify all the muscle group.

###

Diana discover that as the day goes into the night, the batman that talks practically little in the morning was reduced to glares and growl by nightfall. It amuses her for some reason.

##

Diana didn't know how batman did it, she was laughing while damian look pissed when batman made his counter attack and all the women hunting him fled screaming when actual bats attack them in droves.

##

It didn't surprise anyone when diana decided to get back to man's world by joining both batman and robin in leaving the island when one week was up.

###

An- last chapter is batman joining the league.


	6. epilogue

Epilogue: chasing after robins

Written by:janahjeanb

Batman simply said "yes" when superman profusely apologize when instead of being immediately promoted as a founding member of the justice league, batman have to go thru the rigors of recruitment process because his invitation have expired a month ago.

The recruitment was set the evening on a saturday in metropolis city (the justice league was blatant in favoring batman as they voted unanimously for that time frame for the convenience of batman) and the voices of the crowd of heroes wanting to join the roster for the jl team was waxing and waning with energy and an air of festivities. Most were just hanging out having already done in signing up on the table near the stage. Then batman showed up. The silence was immediate.

Some are gaping not believing for a moment that the batman exist, a few others seemed impress, a rarer few seemed to like really really find it funny to have a superhero named like "batman'. Most are rooted to the spot at the aura of darkness that covers the guy like another cloak.

Batman was oblivious to the commotion he cause as he is focus on the plan: Sign the paper and leave. He might have done so in just a few minutes except a bunch of thugs blocked him.

Man, he hates bullies. Metahuman bullies are even worse. Batman sigh. He curls his hands into fist. Here goes ...A few minutes later he stepped over the unconscious guys as he made his way out with a happy swoosh of his cape.

He cause another commotion a few days later in the superheroes world when he submitted a roster of a team he wants to lead in the jl team database. Approve as team omega, it means his team is assigned the lowest of the low in the hierachy of the jl squad. Batman remained impassive.

The third shocker is when the team that batman manage didnt even rise as quickly as flash had bet on considering that it is god-freaking-batman. Batman seemed placid.

##

"Try again!" Batman order with a growl when he caught his son balling his assignment in frustration and was about to throw it in anger.

It was a typical assignment of team omega and as such, both kids and adult spend most of it doing community service.

Jason who refuse to rescue cats off trees, Curse and began to flatten out the crumpled form of his math assignment. He was pressing the tip of the pencil very hard on paper.

Tim who is sitting besides jason and also wearing the colorful yellow green and red costumes of the robins was trying to be discrete in updating both damian and dick the tallies of how many cats, kittens they rescued that day thru his visual/comm shades. He ignore jason's scowl when he decided to try to just lie down on the picnic table and bask on the sunshine.

After a few brief minute of simply enjoying the rays of the sun, he grope for a piece of paper by his side and read the list. "Rescue cats, rake the leaves, clean the pond , bake cookies for the elderly house..." Tim slap it on the table. "Honestly," he said exasperated, "who made this shitty assignment?!"

Batman who was leaning on an oak tree with his arms across the chest was comfortable in blending in the shadow. He watch both boys with fondness. "Blame Superman." He said huskily

Tim snorted with an explosive "ha!"

Dick slap the picnic table and crowed "first!" He was smiling as he tried to catch his breathe. His robin costume have pixie booths and a silvery green scale short-shorts! He doesn't care at all if the villains and his brothers are laughing at his attire.

A few minutes later damian arrive at the picnic table equally out of breathe. His robin costume have green boots up towards the knee- ehhh just google the thing guys! "You cheated grayson!" He accuse his brother in regards to their race. He tried to shove the older guy.

"Hey. No real name on the field little bird" dick reminded the brat kindly.

Batman have a very small smile as he watch his sons bonded. Jason was alternating between pleading and threatening dick to help him with his assignment while tim was offering damian a bottle of water. The robins were living up to their name by being noisy birds.

Passerbys will comment on how adorable the boys are. They did not even know about the batman staying in the shadow.

Tim suddenly freeze. Batman have an inkling the boy hacked into the jl communication because sure enough..."the red cape is coming. Hideeee!" He squeal as he run towards his father and scream "up up up!"he scream.

Batman cup both hands and push his boy up towards the branches where he stayed unmoving and silent among the foliage.

Jason grab damian by the waist and calmly aim a grapple hook on one of the building.

Dick sigh as he grab at jason's paper and continue his paper.

"Hi robin" superman greeted cheerfully a few minutes later as the alien landed on the ground.

Dick beam a smile at him before he leap into the super heroes arm. "Superman!"

Superman chuckle before he put the boy down hastily. No need to goad the batman's jealous attitude. "So do you like metropolis so far robin?"

"It had its moments" robin said.

"Uh, wheres the batman?"

"Here." Batman replied curtly.

"So uh, enjoying your assignment so far?" Superman asked between parched lips as the human glare at him.

"It had its moments" batman was irritated that the boy scout from the sky decided to check on him. He didn't admit that the assignments were just excuses anyway for him to spend time with his boys.

Superman grin fracture. He lie miserably that he needs to rescue some people now due to his super hearing. He fly away looking miserable.

The brothers did their ninja move and appear beside the batman

"It's like kicking a sick puppy dad!" Jason crowed delighted.

Dick deck his brother. "Take that back!" The eldest howled.

"Oh boy " tim thought.

Batman feeling belatedly guilty promise to uhm...he look for his comm and say his sorry best by leaving a voicemail saying that he is giving two tickets for a baseball games for superman and his friend.

##

"This is absolutely lowest of the low" jason shouted angrily as their next assignment involves travelling thru the sewers in canetown city. "It stinks!"

"Nah. You stink!" Dick tease.

Soon the two boys were grappling and pushing each other and was being left behind. Batman who was holding hands with the two youngest just sigh.

Tim was lost in the colours of the readings in the gadget in his other hand. Mapping this sewer is kind of fun. He stop when batman let go of his hand to plant another device on the sewer wall and just as absentmindedly move in step with the bats when the older male regrabbed his hands.

Damian who was wearing an oxygen mask that cover half his face was shooting rats or anything with a water pistol meanwhile. "Pew pew pew" he mentally was making gun noises.

"Team omega acknowledge " batman growl out of nowhere to the person on the other end of the comm link. The robins perk up and gather around him eagerly. Batman and his team is the closest superheroes on a reported robbery that will take the policemen 10 minutes to prevent.

"A mission! An actual honest to goodness mission! Finally!" Jason uncharacteristically was crying with happiness as he tackle batman with a hug.

"Holy cow batman!" Tim said stun. He like things to be predictable and...this..is...well..

"Hey hey timbo. Calm down" dick patted the kid when he was starting to have a panic attack.

"Boys focus!" Batman bark glaring at damian who was doing a victory dance of the arabian. "Here is the plan."

##

It was the scariest five minutes of the robbers lives when they tried to make a quick get away with their stash on their car from the grocery store and then -

"Jesus!" They shriek like girls when a pair of heavy duty boots broke the car's front glass thing. Suddenly the driver was yank out of the car thru the window.

The cut off scream unfreeze the three other men and they bolted out of the car.

"So...that's...B-batman?" The guy who was facing one on one with dick asked with doubt. He watch the costumed vigilante pummelling his struggling and fighting companion on the hood of the car.

"Yup" dick replied as they circle each other warily. He popped his "p"

"What is he doing in canetown city?" The fifty year old man mused out loud as he pause in circling. He glance at the kid. "I suppose that makes you...batboy?" He prodded the kid politely.

"My name is robin sir!" Dick said puffing his chest out

" down kid. No need to twist your panty in a bunch."

"Red Hood for God's sake! Stop hitting that guy like an animal!" Batman somehow managed to yell as his opponent tried to push his head away as he caught Jason pummelling his opponent on the face on the parking lot floor.

"Oh yeah?! Says the pot to the kettle!" Jason shout back. " besides he hit me with a CROWBAR, boss!" He whine while seating on the guy's chest

"Jesh. You and your crowbar obsession!" Batman gripe before he knock his opponent out and manacle both the guy's hand and feet.

Meanwhile tim was trying to alternately scold damian about trying to kill the robber and shouting at the robber to stop provoking his brother. Being a mediator sucks! He ended up fighting both guys who amazingly teamed up! His life is getting weirder.

Batman jump after his boys on the manhole and into the sewer later as the sound of the police siren were getting stronger.

###

Sad to say, batman disbanded the team after the incident where the justice league and then some have to unite against an alien force that threaten humankind. It was just a coincidence that it occurs right after summer break is over.

Batman had risen again to the occassion and prove his bravery, ingenuity and the ability to command and so oh yeah, that sweet sweet 7th spot on the justice league council became officially his.

Unofficially it was already his several months ago anyway.

an: currently working on "picnic by bats". Queuing is "the great pretend"

Meh.


End file.
